The present invention relates to sinks and more particularly to an improved drain structure for a sink or basin which includes a valve in the tube drain to control discharging the water from the sink.
Typical sinks or basins 10 comprise a drain port 11 connected to a drain pipe 12 and a chain 13 connected with a stronger 14 which is used to block up the drain port 11 to receive the water and is extracted out of the drain port 11 to discharge the water from the sink 10. Another type of sink has a lift lever rod on top of the sink to control the operation of a pop-up stopper. This life rod is usually arranged together with the spout system and is structurally complicated and unpleasant to look at, especially for a high class sink.